Scars of Deception
by Millions-Knives
Summary: After the final battle Knives wakes up...He sees Vash and someone else...A woman with Rem's visage. Both reflected about their past. Vash's scars? *New Chapter*
1. Default Chapter

Scars of Deception

By: Millions-Knives

I don't own anything...Trigun ain't mine.

Chapter 1

* * *

It was already morning. Knives opened his eyes squinting from the beam of sunlight that slid past the shutters. He winced a bit, trying to get up.

"Where am I?" Massaging his forehead.

"Glad to see you regained consciousness." Vash replied.

"Ughh…" His expression still a bit groggy.

"You should thank her for your quick recovery."

"Thank who?" His expression is still a bit groggy.

"You'll see." With those words he patted Knives on his shoulder and went out.

A few seconds after a young woman came in. 

"You have been asleep for three days. You should thank Vash for bringing you here." She was sitting at the end of the mattress.

"Reimi." He was shocked to see her.

"I'm glad the medicine worked. It's been a while." She smiled.

She sat next to him on the bedside. He tightened the grip on the covers and turned his head away from her.

"You once told me, that the human race didn't deserve to live but now…I don't think that's right, nor is it moral to take away life."

"Vash and I can never seem to get along."

"Remember that time you took me in?" 

"How could I forget. You were still 10." He replied.

PAST…

"I had no friends. My parents? They think to little of me, hardly paid any attention at me at all. Thinking of me as a freak, different from the rest. Calling me names and foul language. This has always been my life ever since. It didn't worsen until one incident became a catalyst which would have brought an end to my very existence."

It was almost nightfall. I was heading home walking along the dusty streets of town when all of a sudden a vague image of a woman abused, visualized in my mind. I know where she is. I must help her before it's too late. To my surprise, the image led me to house all to familiar. As I went in, I could see the common arrangement of the furniture. This must be a dream. But it wasn't. It led me a room I've seen before. I turned the knob and opened the door. To my surprise he tortured the woman. Her clothes tattered. He was drunk. I swallowed hard…Then he noticed me. I tried to shout but no word would come out. I was scared stiff. Suddenly I snapped out of the trance I felt then realized that the man…was my father. He held my mother by the neck with a dagger on his other hand. She on the other hand tried to gasp for air. She looked at me in tears. Saying in my mind to run away. But I just stood there and stared full with trauma. He let her go and started to charge at me. I couldn't take this anymore. Make it stop. Make it stop. I knelt on the ground and covered my ears with my hands shutting myself from the reality. I shouted as loud as I could…NO! ! !

The next thing I could remember was when I woke up. I knew I fainted for a few minutes. I was horrified with the grotesque and morbid sight. Everything was topsy-turvy. Fragments of glass were scattered everywhere. Blood smeared all over the place. 

The dagger attached to his head with the blade sunken deeply. He lied there dead. On his side, was my dead mother. I stood up and walked towards her. Tears start to form in my eyes as I watched in anguish. 

By the time the folks arrived, the blamed me for it. No justice? Had I no right to it?

"She's a monster I tell you!"

"She's evil. Let's dispose of her."

The next day, they let me on the outskirts of town where I was left to die. One of the men aimed his gun at me and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and braced myself. This is the end.

BANG! I opened my eyes and to my surprise he was dead with a gunshot on his head. I looked up and saw a stranger with a gun on his hand. The other man got scared and ran away. The stranger didn't seem to hesitate and also shot him. He shifted his gaze unto my eyes. 

"Are you frightened?" He asked.

"Y…Yes…" I trembled.

"Are you afraid to die?" He sounded serious.

"No." I didn't hesitate to answer. 

I knew my life wouldn't end long. My fate I guess? He smirked knowing about what I just said in my mind. His eyes tell me. He read my mind.

"Just get on with it Sir. Kill me." I closed my eyes and braced myself for one last time before I would depart from this forsaken life.

"And what makes you think that I would want to kill you?"

"…" I was speechless and with my eyes wide open.

"To them, you're a monster but for me…What you have is special."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He remained silent and reached out his hand towards mine.

"Come with me." He smiled.

***

After that, I became a part of his plans and doings. He taught me about being different that humans cannot accept what is beyond their comprehension, instead they dispose anything which are unessential or a threat to their own self or personal desires. 

"They are but an inferior race compared to my brother Vash and me." He spoke.

"Vash?" Reimi questioned.

"Speaking of Vash, fatuous is he. Is there any reason of showing sympathy towards them? Foolish nonsense." He added.

"Do you hate him?" She asked.

"Because of what he did, yes. Even so, he's still my brother. And I can torment him, can I not?"

"When can I meet your brother?"

"Patience my dear, when the time is right, you will have your vengeance in time. You will have the pleasure of revenge. Your vindictiveness against those who mistreated you in the past tells me so."

"I look forward. It will be their blood I spill." 

* * *

Author's notes: This is my first Trigun fic, please be nice. Forgive me of my bad grammar usage. I'm not much of a writer actually...Anywayz I just wanna write a Trigun fic. cuz I love Trigun!!!


	2. Azure Laith

Scars of Deception

By: Millions-Knives

Chapter 2

* * *

Events happen in one of Vash's travels.

__

"There's something eerie in this town…" He thought. 

He ventured further within. As he reached the center, dozens of townspeople lie like carrion.

"Help me!!! Help…" A wounded man called out meters away.

"Who did this?"

Vash rushed over to aid him…

"It…It was…."

But it was too late.

"No!" 

__

"How does it feel."

"What the? Who's there?" Vash looked around but no one was in sight

"How does it feel to see someone die in your arms…How much more if someone, dear to you?" 

"Who are you? Did you cause all of this? Show yourself!"

The voice giggled.

__

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There's nothing you can do about it. Their all dead." Voice laughs.

Then from a corner, a shadowy form materialized out of thin air.

"Vash the Stampede…We meet at last." She spoke to him in length.

"No it cant be…Rem?"

She wore a coat over her white shirt paired with dark blue pants and knee-high leather boots.

"Rem? Call me whatever you please but it won't do you any good. No one can stop my personal intentions, not even you."

"Did my brother send you?" 

"I'm Azure laith, a member of the Gung Ho Guns. My real name is none of your concern. I obey no one but my master's orders."

"So you're here to kill me?"

"Kill you? Hmm, sorry but that's not what I'm here for. Thank your brother for that."

"Then why are you killing all these people?"

"For vengeance. Don't you see? Humans are the problem. They're blind always complaining and fighting about almost everything and to think that it is they themselves that cause their own tribulation. Its better to put an end to all of their misery rather than suffer for the rest of their lives."

"But aren't you human."

"My body yes but my soul may be not. How can I be one of them if they do not accept who I am. They think I'm different that I am inhuman. Well so be it. Then I am free to do what I please if I do not belong in the society of these mindless and asinine beings."

"That maybe so. But still, that doesn't give you the right to kill!"

In a split-second she vanished. Vash concentrated and listened to any movement or vibration. He could sense none. Swiftly she came from behind.

"What's the matter?" She slashed him with a dagger and kicked him.

Vash flew and landed with a thud on the barren ground. His back ached after the fall.

"I can read your mind, your thoughts, every move you make." She grinned.

Vash winced but stood up with a gash on his shoulder. Blood smeared on the ground. 

"Aren't you going to use this?" She raised her right arm, and on her hand was his revolver.

"How did you?"

"You're a bit slow. Here." She threw the gun back to Vash.

Vash caught it and gazed at the shiny silver weapon and contemplated for a while.

"I get it now. You're psychic. That is why I can't sense your movement. You use your mind power to block all of my senses and attack me when I'm off-guard."

"Now you're going somewhere. Right now you are thinking of a way to stop me. The only advantage you've got is the fact that I won't kill you. You risk your life just for the sake of these humans am I right?"

"I don't want to see innocent lives killed."

"Rubbish."

Fight goes on…Vash got severely wounded from their grueling battle. Only one bullet left…

"My my. Those are going to be some pretty nasty scars."

Vash gasps for air…

"You're still standing? Unbelievable. No wonder you're a legend." She paced a few meters toward him and halted.

She smiled evilly and punched him really hard. Vash fell to the ground once more. 

"You have only one bullet left. Why not use it. On me?"

"I won't kill." He coughed some blood trying to stand up.

"Really? This is the only chance you've got. If you won't kill me, then I suppose I'll kill…Hmm, interesting…" She turned her head to her left with her eyes fixed on a barrel. And used her aura and directed it towards the barrel. 

The barrel broke into several pieces and inside, was a trembling child, 5 or so.

"And what do we have here.I lost my innocence at a very youthful age. I suppose I'll take her life. What do you think?"

Vash burned with rage. His eyes seemed serious and burning like fire. He hardened his fist squeezing out more blood from his cuts and open wounds. 

"Well, speak up? If you don't want to use that last bullet then I'm going to make good use of it." She sounded more serious now as she stole the gun away from Vash.

"No! You can't!"

She pulled the trigger and aimed the gun at the child's head. The child still trembled filled with trauma that she couldn't put her whole body into motion. She just stayed there with no thought of escaping.

"Good bye…Little one…" 

"Nooo!!!"

Bang!!! (Gunshot)

* * *

Author's notes: So hanging I must say. I don't know how to write good fighting scenes. It's better to imagine it. Thanks for your reviews guys. I gladly appreciate it. The next chapter will be the final one, I'll finish it. 


End file.
